


梦

by Qinyaoqingsuo



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qinyaoqingsuo/pseuds/Qinyaoqingsuo
Summary: ＊一艘破船，4p，开船练手，欢迎提建议。＊有私设。＊CP：萨杰，巴杰，铁船，无主CP，勿KY，CP洁癖勿入！＊这是船，也是刀，慎入！＊学学开船，试试下限，求轻喷～





	梦

Jack醒来时发现自己被绑在桅杆上－－腰部和双脚分别被人用绳子紧紧缠了两圈，。  
至于他的手－－两个人分别握住他的一只手腕，力道控制得很好，他没有被捏得生疼，但他试着挣扎了一下，却发现这两只手像铁圈似的紧紧将他的手腕箍住。  
那两个人原本一手抓住Jack的手腕，一手用剑指着对方的喉咙，剑锋离咽喉只差几寸之遥。察觉到Jack挣扎了一下，他们迅速看向Jack。察觉到对方同样将目光投向Jack，又狠狠地瞪向对方。如果不是因为此时被绑着，Jack可能会忍不住想笑，他们俩似乎有默契一般，原本是威胁的动作竟能同步到位。看，他们甚至同时将剑锋又向前了一寸。  
但Jack可不觉得他在看喜剧，拉着他的手的一个是他的朋友，另一个想将他除之而后快－－Will和Salazar 。  
Salazar 一直都想要他的命。Jack在心中盘算着， 虽然Will不再是那个正直的小铁匠，但Jack知道一旦朋友有难他是不会见死不救的，某些秉性是很难被消磨掉的。况且，Salazar那里没有Will渴求的东西－－除非有某些Jack并不知情的情况。但他此时只能先静观其变。  
"Will!"他冲The Flying Dutchman 的船长喊道，“快打败死人船长，帮我松绑！”  
Will转回头，对他露出似乎带有安抚性质的微笑：“放心吧，Jack。”然后他冲亡灵船长挑衅一笑。  
Salazar 似乎被激怒了，Jack感到他捏着他手腕的力道骤然变大，此时Salazar 的剑锋离Will的咽喉只剩下一寸的距离，Will同时也将剑尖逼近。  
Jack很庆幸Salazar 很快就减轻了力道，同时他暗自腹诽：天哪，他们这样下去，他要什么时候才能得到解放？  
Jack忽然发现对面还有一个人，双手持枪，枪口分别对着Will和 Salaza的太阳穴－－是Barbossa.   
Salazar 冷笑道：“别以为你占了上风，愚蠢的海盗。”  
“啊哈，是吗？你不也同样没占上风。”  
“我们三个这样僵持着是毫无意义的。。”Will开口说。  
“那就别僵持了。”Salazar 轻轻晃了一下剑，这仿佛是一个信号，三人全身肌肉紧绷，杀气腾腾地打量着其他两人。空气一下子凝固，每个人都在等待时机。  
Jack看着他们之间越来越古怪的气氛，隐约明白他们另有目的，似乎在争夺什么。不管是什么，他应该先获得自由再去探究。  
于是Jack开口：“先生们，不如先给我松绑，你们在打个你死我活怎么样？”他故意撒娇般地补充道，“至少先放开人家的手嘛……怪疼的……”  
他感觉到Will的力道立刻松了些，他大喜，趁其不备迅速挣脱Will的手－－然后泛着冷光的剑锋指向了他的咽喉，Salazar 冷冷地看着他，眼中闪烁着意味不明的光芒。  
“我认为这才是我们此时应该做的。”Barbossa 不紧不慢地说。  
Jack用自由的那只手小心翼翼地捏住剑尖往外拨了一点。  
Salazar 轻哼：“这可不是我的目的。”他察觉到Jack的小动作，又将剑尖逼近几分。Jack吓得摆摆手，示意自己不会再乱动。  
“我们当中任何一个人都不希望其他人独占Jack，可我们不可能决出胜负。我赞同Barbossa 的意见，与其竹篮打水一场空，倒不如平分。”听Will说完，Barbossa 放下了对准Will的枪。  
“我的确无法杀死你，Salazar ，但我们都不知道在这里受伤或被‘打死’会发生什么。”他说着，大拇指触上了扳机。  
Salazar 沉默着，既赞同也没有反驳。良久，他瞪向Will和Barbossa ： “想让我放下剑？那么Turner来换我。”  
两个聪明人很快明白了他隐含的意思，Will一笑： “十分抱歉，但我得珍惜这个机会。”他缓缓放下指着Salazar 的剑。Barbossa 将两把手枪都插回腰间，对两人伸出一只手："Done?"  
Will伸出手和他握了下手，"Done."  
Salazar 松开握着Jack手腕的手，Jack还没来得及松口气，Salazar 把剑抵在他的下巴下。Jack丝毫不敢动弹，生怕一不小心剑就刺穿他的喉咙。  
"Done."Salazar 伸出手和两人分别握了一下。  
“Hey,你们……”Jack隐隐觉得不妙，他们的交易……好像是自己？  
Will把剑插回剑鞘，和Barbossa 一起上前一步，扣住Jack的手腕。而西班牙佬缓缓走到Jack面前，冰凉光滑的利刃紧贴着他的下颏缓缓转动。  
“我说，我身上除了罗盘没有什么值得你们拿的。如果你们要罗盘，我当然不介意送给你们，不必这么大动－－”他的声音戛然而止，因为他的左耳垂被某个温热湿滑的东西触碰了一下，一阵酥麻从后颈传至头皮，让他恍惚了一下。  
Will的声音在耳畔响起，呼出的热气随之喷在Jack的耳廓，令他一阵颤抖： “谢谢你，Jack。不过我们三个都清楚自己想要什么。”  
“拜托你能不能别用这种方式说话？”如果不是生命受到威胁，Jack才不会让Will贴着他的耳朵说话。  
Jack又猛地颤抖了一下，Barbossa 含住了他另一边的耳垂。“你平时不是挺喜欢这样吗？”  
哦，拜托，这就好比一个人喜欢对别人开枪，不代表他喜欢别人把枪口对着自己。Jack无力地翻白眼。但他可不敢把这些话说出来。  
Barbossa 不知受了什么刺激，反复噬咬他的耳垂－－力道很轻，有一点点痛，但更多的是麻痒感。而另一边的Will则是把耳垂含在口中温柔舔舐，然后往上一遍遍用舌头描摹耳廓，仔细舔弄耳朵的每一个角落。  
耳朵是他的敏感带，两边都被这般对待的Jack大脑几乎空白，他微微张嘴，发出微弱的喘息，他轻轻颤抖着，双腿发软，可下颏的冰凉感让他不敢放松下来。  
Salazar 幽深的眼眸直直对着Jack，他下意识闪躲着Salazar 的目光，那对眼眸中所蕴藏的感情太过复杂，太过沉重。  
然而剑锋微微推近，逼得他他不得不重新与Salazar 对视。  
忽然剑刃离开了他的下颏，他刚想松口气，随即剑锋顺着他的颈部缓缓下滑，几乎贴着他的皮肤，他感觉到寒气上涌直至头皮，尽管Will和Barbossa 的舔弄愈发有机巧，但他被Salazar 吓得不敢沉溺于快感。  
与此同时，Will空闲的那只手扯开Jack的衣襟，摸到他胸前的微小凸起，轻轻搓揉。Jack一激灵，随即感觉到另一边被湿润柔软包裹，接着传来轻微刺痛感。  
“嘶……”这种感觉……和他与女人在一起时的感觉完全不同……“Hey,Tortuga的姑娘们会比我更喜欢你这套的，Hector.”Jack的声音轻微的颤抖，“And Will,我想Elizabeth 如果知道，恐怕不是什么好事……嘶！ ”  
两边几乎同时牙齿重重一磨，似是泄愤。“你为什么总是不懂呢？”Will近乎低吼道，接着却温柔地舔舐刚刚受创的那一点。同时他们的手继续扯着Jack的衣服。  
痛感中夹杂着丝丝快感，Jack从未受过如此折磨。他感到利刃移到侧颈，光滑的一面贴着肌肤滑过，Salazar 的脸逐渐贴近。  
Jack飞快地思考着。Barbossa 、Will和他的死敌共聚一堂，且目标出奇地一致。但他可不能坐以待毙，且不说他接下来可能会遭遇什么，万一在那之后Salazar ……虚弱的他还能否活命？  
他的双手可以自由活动，但他必须得接触脖颈上的威胁。  
那张布满裂纹的面庞与他只差约莫一寸，他盯着Salazar 的眼睛，努力揣测西班牙佬的心理活动。  
Salazar 的嘴角突然勾起一丝弧度，Jack一眨眼，眼前出现一个衣冠楚楚，意气风发的西班牙上将。  
这是怎么回事？Jack疑惑着，Salazar 再靠近他，两唇几乎相贴。  
“Jack Sparrow ……”他低语道，呼出的热气喷在Jack的嘴唇上。  
Jack往后缩，后脑勺紧紧贴上桅杆。他挤出一个笑容： “剑没多少作用了，我已经逃无可逃，Sir. ”突然小腿一松，脚上的绳子也被解下，Jack这才察觉到上身衣服已经被褪下。为什么他刚刚毫无察觉？  
Salazar 居然听从他的意见，慢慢移开剑，Jack却痛呼一下－－Salazar 把剑狠狠插进Jack的肩膀，离脖颈只差寸许。  
紧接着，西班牙人狠狠咬住他的嘴唇，惊呼声被尽数吞入口中。Salazar 蛮横而凶狠地吮吸着Jack的舌头，在他的口腔内疯狂地扫荡。。  
“Salazar ！ ”一声怒吼响起，但西班牙佬并未退却，直到一股大力把他拉离。  
“你怎么敢！ ”Barbossa 怒瞪着他，Salazar 把他的手掰开，剑尖毫不在意地轻点地面。“我们是有交易，可是所得多少得各凭本事！ ”  
此时，晕乎乎的Jack得以喘口气，迷迷糊糊察觉到颈上的威胁已经离开。有什么温凉柔软的东西贴上他的嘴唇，他勉强睁眼，模糊看见Will的脸。对方捧着他的脸，小心翼翼地浅浅吮吻。  
Jack眼余光瞥见西班牙佬正和Barbossa 争执，这是个机会。他抚上Will的脸颊，开始轻轻回应他。Will似乎很激动，他热切地吻着Jack，险些将Jack的理智拽入漩涡之中。  
Jack环上Will的脖颈，察觉到对方已经全身心投入亲吻之中后，猛地在对方后颈落下狠狠一击。然后快速避开Will软倒的身体。  
Sorry.他看着倒地的Will，心中默念道。  
本来Will可以成为他的搭档，但经过刚才的事，Jack已经无法信任他了。他不想要了Jack的命，但这小子心里可是图谋不轨啊。  
他看着滑到腿边的裤子和散落一地的衣物，气得咬牙，但现在没时间了－－于是他干脆踢掉裤子转身就跑。  
Jack全身上下只穿着靴子，四周白茫茫一片，只听得见自己的喘息声。他后悔刚才没带上自己的罗盘。不过值得庆幸的是，他向后转身已经看不到那根桅杆与三人的身影。  
突然他绊到什么东西，狠狠摔倒在地上。  
Jack忍着疼痛想起身，却被几只手死死按住。  
一只大手把他的头掰到一边，他对上Barbossa 冷若冰霜的蓝眸。  
“我们本来打算温和些，”他微微眯眼。  
“这是你自找的，Jack.”耳边传来Salazar 低沉的声音。  
“先生们，这可不是个好主意。”Jack感觉到那几只手掌在背后流连，企图挽回，“我认识几个姑娘，身材火爆，长得不赖，而且那活儿也不错……Hey！ ”冰凉的手指摸到股缝，在那隐秘之处轻轻摩挲，然后猛地没入一个指节。“嗯！ ”  
“Barbossa ! ” Salazar 的怒吼与Jack的痛哼几乎重叠。  
“各凭本事，西班牙佬。”Barbossa轻蔑一笑。Salazar 把自己的指头也挺进去，同时愤恨地咬上Jack的肩头，顺着来到颈部重重一吮，留下属于自己的印记。  
两根手指继续向深处探索，但行动并不统一。后面阵阵胀痛让Jack咬牙喘息： “现在可不是争执的时候，先生们。”  
Barbossa 轻笑： “听到他说的吗？出去，西班牙人。”  
“该出去是你。”  
“唔！ ”Salazar 手指更加深入，似乎是想把Barbossa 挤出去。  
“Barbossa 说得没错。”Will从后面慢慢走过来。  
“我以为你会躺那一天呢，Turner 小子。”Salazar 冷笑，手上却更加用力地翻搅。  
“嗯……啊……该死的……唔！ ”Jack的咒骂被Salazar 手指的一个深插打断，疼痛逐渐减弱，另一种奇怪的感觉逐渐加强。  
“那仅仅因为他在这里。”Barbossa 嗤笑。  
“你该把位置让给他，Salazar. ”Will说道，并不理睬他们的话，蹲在Jack身旁，轻轻抚上他的臀瓣。  
Salazar 看向Barbossa ，对方用手指轻敲木腿，冲他意味不明地笑笑。他仔细观察着那木腿，恍然大悟，略微思考之后，不情不愿地将手指抽出，Barbossa 也退出手指，把木腿－－准确而言，是朗姆酒瓶－－取下。  
手指抽出时Jack不受控制地收缩一下，他好像已经逐渐适应这种感觉……甚至渴望着它。他看不到Barbossa 和Salazar 的动作，这让他十分不安。  
那极为隐秘的地方贴上一个坚硬光滑的物体，经验丰富的Jack顿住几秒，很快从形状、质感中判断出那是什么－－噢，他们不会想……？他惊恐地瞪大眼睛，拼命想挣脱Barbossa 和Salazar 的压制。  
出乎意料，两人直接放开手，但另一个人直接把他的全身重量压在Jack身上，Jack耳边响起Will的声音： “别怕，Jack。”  
Will正斜趴在Jack身上，紧紧按住他的双手，压着他的上半身。“继续，Barbossa 。”他说道。  
“噢，Will，别这样对我……我们可是朋友……刚才我不是……”Will快速打断Jack的话，“所以我当然不会让你受伤，Jack。”他的手指温柔地抚摸Jack的头发，极其微弱的低语传入Jack的耳朵： “哦，Jack，我们……只是朋友？”最后几个单词Jack没有听清，他的注意力被打断了。  
“啊！ ”后面涌进冰凉的液体，所过之处刺痛感异常强烈，同时伴有无法抵挡的快感……Jack此时才知道，刚才那一切根本算不了什么。他剧烈地抖动，后面不由自主地收缩，却将液体挤进深处。  
“不要……”他紧闭双眼，更多的朗姆酒灌进来，Will压着他的上身，他猜是Salazar －－紧紧按住他的腿，一只粗糙的手掌按着他的臀－－大概是Barbossa 。他无法动弹，像刀俎上待宰的鱼肉。朗姆酒给后面带来的刺激让他几乎沉沦，可疼痛与满胀感让他心悸。那里已经充满液体，可酒液仍在持续涌入，慢慢撑开狭窄的甬道。“Hector ……”他的声音因恐惧而发抖。  
“Jack.”Barbossa 似是轻叹一声，但手上的动作却并未停下。  
“不要了……求你们……”Jack近乎呜咽，已经不能再容纳了。  
Salazar 看着已经下降一半的液面，轻哼： “继续。”  
Barbossa 却抽出酒瓶，快速用软木塞堵住Jack后面流出来的酒液。“慢慢来。”  
“心软了，Pirates?”Salazar 不屑地道，讽刺之意再明显不过。  
“起来吧，Turner.松手，西班牙人。”Barbossa 压根不理睬Salazar 的话，起身自顾自地道。  
Will站起身，露出一个在Salazar 眼中不算友善的微笑： “在这里，想要亲手杀死他的只有你，Captain Salazar .”然后他拉开Salazar 紧紧不放的手，小心翼翼地把Jack翻过来。  
“嗯……啊……”近乎虚脱的Jack忍不住呻吟，身体的翻转导致液体振荡，满满当当无处释放。后面被堵住，可他现在已经使不出任何力气。  
“Will……”他喘息着说。对方凑近他的脸，“怎么了，Jack？”喷出的温热的气息弥散在Jack的嘴角。  
Jack费力仰头，在Will唇上印下一吻： “帮我……把后面那个……拿掉……”无时无刻不在的胀痛、刺痛、快感，他已经无法忍受了……  
Will吮下他的唇，然后移开脸，手指在Jack微微鼓起的小腹上按按，让Jack再次呻吟出声。“如你所愿，Jack.”他的手伸向后面，却被一只手抓住。  
“让我们作恶，然后你装好人,Turner ？”Barbossa 冷笑。  
Salazar 的手指已经捏住那枚软木塞，微微转动一下。  
“拿掉……不管是谁……快……嗯……”Jack语无伦次地微弱喘息。  
西班牙人并未马上妥协： “Who am I ？”他的声音略微沙哑。  
“Salazar ……No……”Jack断断续续地说，“我是说……Captain Salazar ……”考虑到当下的处境，加上敬称。“啊……”他惊喘一下，软木塞被推进一点。  
“海上屠夫……Admiral Salazar ……”他仅存的一点理智疯狂寻找有关Salazar 的称谓。“Ar……Armando Salazar ……”  
Salazar 莫名嗤笑一声，然后似是警告道： “永远记住我，Little Sparrow. ”然后他快速拔出软木塞。  
“呃啊……”Jack忍不住再次呻吟出声，小腹中的压力瞬间减轻，后面液体汩汩流出的感觉无疑让他倍感羞耻，但此时他已经无法思考更多了，无以言喻的畅快侵袭着他的的大脑。  
Jack全身瘫软，双眼半闭，嘴唇微张，却说不出任何话来，意识近乎崩溃。  
三人齐齐站在Jack身前，目不转睛地盯着他因汗湿透的发丝，泛着红潮的肌肤，朦胧的眼睛，以及缓缓流出朗姆酒的………他们的眼中闪着狼一般的光芒，然而似乎有某种情绪将他们定在原地。  
“你们还在等什么？”Barbossa 似是不耐烦地哼一声。Salazar 置若罔闻，Will冲他微笑： “您为什么不做第一个勇士呢，Captain Barbossa ?”  
“Aye,why not ?”Barbossa 却咧嘴一笑，大踏步走到Jack的一边。他感觉到Will不可置信的目光与Salazar 隐晦的打量，头也不抬，轻蔑地道： “我不需要道别。”  
Jack迷迷糊糊地感觉到一双布满厚茧的大手抚上他大腿内侧，缓慢却不容拒绝向两边掰开。是Salazar ，Hector, 还是Will？假如他意识清醒，他还能通过茧子的触感判断出这双手属于哪一位，但他现在已经筋疲力尽。  
某样东西抵上Jack的后面，轻轻贴上那里柔软的肌肉，顺着还没合拢的内壁直直撞进去。  
下面撕裂般的疼痛让Jack的意识恢复几分清明，他的眼睛重新聚焦， Barbossa 的脸在他的上方。  
“Hector ……”Jack费力挣扎－－实际上仅仅轻轻扭动几下腰身。  
“别急，Jack.”Barbossa 笑道，向更深处挺进，同时适当地减缓速度，让Jack有适应的时间。  
“拔……拔出去……嗯！ ”Jack软言软语地向他求情，对方猛地深顶一下。快感慢慢渗透出来，让人欲罢不能。  
“你觉得我会吗，Jack？”Barbossa 握住Jack的腰，开始抽动。  
“没必要……这样……啊！ ”Barbossa 顶到一个前所未有的深度。Jack不得不退而求其次求饶道： “慢点……太……太深了……”Barbossa 反而加快身下的速度，Jack浑身颤抖，忍不住抬起酸软的手臂，环上Barbossa 的脖颈以稳住身体。  
“恐怕不行，我正准备上贡，Captain. ”Barbossa 恶意说道。  
“Ah……不……不用……我允许你……开个特例……大副……”熟悉的称谓让Jack恍惚一下，几十年前的事仿佛就发生在昨天，他正与他的大副－－Hector Barbossa 争论航向。  
Barbossa 的撞击越来越深，Jack突然惊叫： “啊！ ”  
Barbossa 略微停顿一下，接着准确地攻击刚才那一点。“马上就好，My captain. ”  
“No……慢……嗯……”Jack被顶得话都说不完整，仅仅吐出几个模糊的音节，Barbossa的速度越来越快，快感以那里为中心蔓延到全身－－包括早已挺立的那个部位，里面的精华喷薄而出。与此同时他控制不住地抓挠着Barbossa 的肩膀－－虽然他已经使不上多少力气。  
“这可不是我交的上贡……呼……Captain. ”Barbossa 誊出一只手，扣住Jack的后脑勺，两人唇舌深深交缠，身下动作速度不减。  
“嗯……唔……”Jack只能以呻吟声回应他，意识再次模糊不清。  
“Time！ ”Will喊了一声。  
“我当然记着呢……小子。”Barbossa松开Jack被咬得红润的唇，不耐烦地道。他在Jack腰上的手猛地用力收紧。  
“向您上贡，My captain. ”  
Jack感觉到Barbossa 的开始涨大，并深深埋进他的体内，滚烫的液体喷射在毫无间隙的内壁上，那种感觉就像之前液体灌进体内一样，他不适地扭动几下，却被死死按住以接受这些来自他前大副的液体。  
Barbossa 似是毫不留恋地迅速抽出。“Two.”他吐出一个单词，意思再明显不过。而Jack无力还以一个白眼。  
他搭上Jack放在他肩上的软绵绵的手臂，却被对方用不大的力气抓住。  
“别走……”Jack软弱无力地请求他，结合当前的形势，熟悉Jack的Barbossa 很快明白Jack的意图－－团结一个敌人，以帮自己逃跑并对付敌人。如果这像两人从前的冒险一样，不管Jack是否别有私心,Barbossa 都不会将他留给两头狼，但现在……  
Barbossa 忍不住在Jack眉心印下一吻，凝视着那双浸润着情欲色彩的深色眼眸： “一路顺风，Jack.”随即站起身，消失在Jack的视线中。  
Jack气恼地在心里发誓，以后只要逮到机会，绝不会放过Barbossa ……  
一片阴影笼罩将他笼罩，Salazar 俯下身，慢慢靠近他。  
Jack可不认为这人会对他更好，应该说，是更糟。他用力想往后挪： “如果您想要我的命……不用经过……这个多余的步骤。”他微微喘着气，瞥见Salazar 腰间的剑。假如西班牙人真想动手，Will是不会无动于衷地看着他死的－－凭着对Will的了解，他深信不疑。  
Salazar 一声不吭，单膝跪在Jack大开的双腿之间，一只手撑在Jack颈侧的地面上，另一只压着Jack的肩膀，目光自上而下扫过Jack的身体，在流出一点白浊的红肿小口处停顿一下。  
Jack还没搞清这西班牙佬到底在想些什么，Salazar 突然站起身，粗暴地把Jack翻过来。短暂的头晕目眩之后，Jack感觉到冰凉的手指摸上他的背，缓慢地顺着他的脊梁向下滑动。Jack再一次战栗，但他绝不可能逃脱，莫说他刚刚才和Barbossa 激情一场，Salazar 的手肘和膝盖正分别压住他的肩和大腿，拼力气，全盛状态下的他也不可能媲美Salazar.   
“我觉得……我们可……可以好好谈谈……Captain Salazar. ”Jack上气不接下气，不死心地继续劝说。  
Salazar 忽然把手指收回去，Jack一喜，以为劝说起效了，下一秒注意力被身下突如其来的贯穿撞得支离破碎。  
那西班牙人没有进行任何润滑、或是以缓慢轻柔的动作，他几乎瞬间就进入那个刚刚被他人蹂躏过的甬道，一捅到底。虽然有Barbossa 的准备工作，Jack不会受伤流血，但那处突然遭此进攻，他还是忍不住溢出眼泪。  
Salazar 却马上抽出，抵在穴口停顿一秒，然后整根捅入。  
“唔……别……”Salazar 的动作就像他指挥作战，快、准、狠，一旦出击，不留余力，不达目的，绝不停歇，Jack莫名有种窒息感。痛感逐渐夹杂越来越清晰的酥麻快感。  
Salazar 本就沉默寡言，一向喋喋不休、油嘴滑舌的Jcak已经说不出话，他们之间只剩下交合处的令人羞耻的水声，以及Jack破碎的呻吟喘息。  
不知过了多久－－对于Salazar 来说可能只是几分钟的功夫，但也许Jack感觉自己昏昏沉沉度过了几个世纪，Will那令人或喜或恼的声音再次响起： “Time!”  
“Wi……Wi……Will……啊……”Jack的嗓音干涩而沙哑，他企图借此引起两人之间的矛盾。  
“Shut up !”Salazar 的速度丝毫不减，他低头狠狠地咬住Jack的后颈，力道之大，仿佛是要生生咬下一块肉。  
Jack痛呼一声，他觉得那里一定出血了。  
疼痛分散了他的注意力，恍惚之后，Salazar 成为继Barbossa 之后第二个释放在Captain Jack Sparrow 体内的人。  
Salazar 松口，低吼道： “我会让你永远记住我，My Sparrow. ”  
也许是因为耗尽力气，Jack的意识再次陷入近乎沉睡的状态。  
……  
“嗯……唔……”  
后面稳健有力的抽动慢慢唤醒他，他似乎睁不开眼睛，置身于一片黑暗之中。唯一的触感就是背后某个人结实的胸膛，环在腰间的手臂，不时撞上耳廓的嘴唇，以及身下的冲撞。  
“Jack.”Will的声音出奇地平稳，好像正把浑身无力的Jack弄得连连失声的人不是他。  
“Why……啊……”Will的力道、速度相对前两人来说温柔得多，但他频频顶到某个地方，给Jack极大的享受以及强烈的羞耻感。  
“Jack.”Will再次呼唤他，声音中压抑着某种情绪。  
“唔……啊……”Jack觉得仿佛周身环绕着温和水流，从头到脚涨满舒适，Will好像在循着Jack的感觉而律动，他在尽可能地满足Jack，而不是愉悦自己。  
Jack说不出让Will停下的话，他张着嘴，在发出一串毫无意义地喘息之后，最终只说： “再……快……嗯……”  
“如你所愿.”Will顺从地加快速度。  
Jack几乎无法思考，迷蒙之中，一句话飘进他的耳朵： “I love you……”

The Black Pearl的船长室内，Captain Jack Sparrow 一如既往地熟睡，睡姿并不雅观，一条腿垂下床沿，一只手垫在脑后，一只手搭在胸口。微微蹙起的眉头显示这并不是一个祥和的梦。  
然而船长室内却有两个本不该出现在这里的半透明物体－－两个亡灵。  
一个半透明的人影突然出现在空中。  
“太拖沓了，Turner !你难道不知道我们的时间多么宝贵吗？”Barbossa 毫不留情地斥责道。  
“和您用时差不多，Barbossa. ”Will耸耸肩。  
Salazar 并未加入他们之间的对话，他沉默不语地凝视着Jack.  
“我有个问题。”Barbossa 突然道，他眯起眼，“在我的认识中,the captain of the Flying Dutchman 应该是不死之身？”  
Will一时无言，他移开目光，转身看向舷窗外渐露晨曦的天空。“诅咒解除了。”他轻声说。  
“What……”Barbossa 有些不解地问，旋即明白。  
Will Turner 本已死，是the Flying Dutchman 的诅咒让他得以存活，而诅咒接触了，他不再受其约束，也不再受其保护。  
事实上，在the Flying Dutchman 自主浮上水面的那一刻，Will Turner 已经死了，只剩下他自己的亡灵。他告诉Henry 接触诅咒的方法，却没有告诉儿子真相。这个道理，是他在成为船长之后才知道的。他不想让Elizabeth 和Henry 为他过多地伤感，但从没料到Henry 能找到三叉戟。最终，他只能最后一次去见Elizabeth ，坦白一切。不料，他差点撞上Jack，好在对方早已远行，大概看不出他是个亡灵。  
三叉戟的破碎，意味着苦役的结束，也意味着暂时无人将海上亡灵运往世界的尽头。Will知道，至少一天之后大海才能正常运作。  
他刚就任时，花了整整两天才将大多逃窜的亡灵集拢，但也损失不少－－超过一天时间之后，亡灵便会消散。那时，Clypso 警告他，不能出任何纰漏，即便是她，也难在一天内把混乱的局面归整完毕－－毕竟，海洋的面积占据了世界的百分之七十。  
在消散之前，Will想做一件事，生前求之不得的事。他遇到Barbossa 和传说中的海上屠夫，三人试探出对方抱有和自己同样的目的之后，在时间紧急、来不及斗个你死我活的情况下，选择了联手。  
大半天过去之后，他们绕过Clypso 经常经过的路线，赶上the Black Pearl.此时的他们已经无法触碰Jack，但他们可以用另一种方式……  
三人都感到自己体内有某种东西开始缓缓流逝。  
“Time.”Barbossa 低声说道，然后转过身。  
“你要去哪儿？”Will不明其意。  
“The sea.”Barbossa 头也不回，径直穿过船长室的墙壁。  
“The sea ……”Will喃喃念道，他转身仔细地端详着Jack.“Good Ideas. ”接着转向一直沉默的西班牙人： “去海上，Salazar ?”  
“No.”Salazar 简明地拒绝他。  
“But……”Will盯着Jack轻轻颤动的眼皮，“Jack快醒了。”  
“是的。”直到现在，Salazar 的目光从未离开过Jack。  
Will明白了Salazar 的意图。“不，你不能这样。让他以为这仅仅是个梦，这就足够了。”  
“Why not?”Salazar 平静－－甚至可以说是冰冷地回答。  
“Why not ?”Will不可置信地重复Salazar 的话，摇摇头，“得了吧，让他知道真相，又能如何？这只会让他徒增烦恼。”他不由自主地放低声音，“假如我还活着，我当然不会就此放手，但我已经死了，在这个世界时日无多，为什么不能让他心无旁骛地追寻他的自由呢？”  
“那你走吧。”假如Salazar 被他轻易说动，那就不是执着笃志的海上屠夫了。  
Will紧紧皱眉，似是无可奈何地转过身，却又猛地转回来，拔剑刺向Salazar.   
Salazar 敏捷地拔出佩剑，他们无法触碰正常人类，但同类间的交手是没问题的。  
两柄制作工艺互不逊色的宝剑碰撞在一起，下一瞬间，人与剑都消失了。即将消散的亡灵，哪怕飘动都会加快消散的速度，更别说大幅度的动作。  
船长室恢复正常。大约几十秒之后，Jack睁开眼睛，猛地坐起身。那一瞬间，他感觉下面和后颈都在隐隐作痛。  
“What a dream!”他烦躁地挠挠头。  
“Captain !Captain !我们到了！ ”Gibbs 的声音冲淡了那个梦境残留的印象，Jack眨眨眼睛，站起身走两步。  
Oh,他全身上下都好好的。刚才仅仅是幻觉。Jack如是想。  
“Aye!”他高声回应Gibbs.  
现在可没功夫操心那个奇怪的梦境，他迅速推开船长室的门，广阔的海面上， 距离the Black Pearl不远处，有一个郁郁葱葱的小岛，那将是新旅程的起点。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊这其实不算正统意义的船。  
> 这样的梦境近似于灵魂之间的xxoo，由于是虚拟的，所以对外界世界的感知很少。就像我们做梦，梦境里自己的主要注意力只会集中在某个方面，而不是周遭。因此本文里很少有对梦中环境的描写，同时由于是灵魂，xxoo时的描写与一般情况下xxoo应有的感官有些微出入。  
> ＊正常人类的灵魂与真正的亡灵是有差异的，所以剑伤只能让杰克疼，但实际上没有留下伤口，所以插剑和咬那里没有后续描写。  
> ＊和老萨xx时Jack有窒息感，因为灵魂的接触，老萨那种矛盾、扭曲、偏执的爱让Jack感觉到了 ，所以是“窒息感。”  
> ＊和铁匠xx时Jack宛若被温和的水流包裹，同样是感觉到了Will的爱。全身包裹说明Will实际上是不想放手的。而温和的水流说明Will还是想让Jack好好的，铁匠比较温柔～  
> ＊和喇叭xx杰克没有任何怪异感，因为他和喇叭自然相处已久，准确地说，喇叭的爱意潜移默化向他传递，他早已感觉到了，但自己不知道那是爱。  
> ＊对于喇叭来说，和杰克xx固然是他的愿望，但他相对洒脱一些，因为他觉得他和杰克有此一生已经足够了，能在死后圆个梦自然好，至于让不让杰克知道，表白与否，已经无所谓了。所以他最后走向海里，即便消散，也要与大海同在。  
> 谢谢观看～


End file.
